


It Works

by KittyAug, KittyAugust (KittyAug)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/112729468876/send-us-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-well-write">Prompt</a>: #34 - "If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Works

"If you keep looking at me like _that_ we won’t make it to a _bed_.” Castiel’s voice is rough and dark enough to wake a fire in Dean’s gut.

Cas takes a step closer so he’s right in Dean’s face. So close that Dean can smell the tequila from last night and feel the heat of the ex-angel’s body.

Goddammit, it _works_. Dean feels himself smirk even though he’s still angry. But the angel learned that line off him, and it works. Every. Damn. Time.

“So?” Dean lets the argument drop along with his belt and grabs Cas. “This’ll do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I has a tumblr - <http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Also I live for comments, even on little things like this. So if you can let me know what you think I'll be super grateful.


End file.
